Appelvacht fanfictions / De katten van de Lagune / Deel 1
Welkom bij mijn nieuwe fanfiction! het zal dit keer gaan over katten die in een heel ander gebied wonen, genaamd ''De Lagune van Magie. ''Het is een plek waar vroeger tweebenen woonden, en nu wonen de katten er. Er zijn ook sporen van magie op het eiland, en een kat gaat die misbruiken.. thumb|400px Linkjes: De lagune is hierop gebaseerd: [1] De katten: Appelvachts fanfictions / De katten van de lagune / De groepen thumb|394px|Sphara, (rechts) Reese (midden) en Nova! (Links) Gemaakt door Avondpoot. Proloog Een donkere, cyperse kater sloop langs de baai. 'Schiet op!' snauwde hij tegen een kleinere kat. Het regende die nacht hard, maar de kater liet zich er niet door tegenhouden. Toen kwamen de twee katten een grote grot in, verlicht door talloze kristallen. Dit was de Grot van Magie. 'Reese!' schreeuwde de cyperse kater. 'J...ja, Duister Storm?' De kater zei niets, maar Reese wist wat hij bedoelde. Hij knikte bang, en liep verder. 'Hier is het.' fluisterde Reese. Ze stonden voor een grote, roze kristal. 'Kom op! Open!' beval Duister Storm. Reese stapte naar voren, en raakte met zijn poot het kristal aan. Het vervaagde langzaam, en er was nog een gang ontstaan. De katten liepen door de lange gang, totdat ze in een gouden grot aankwamen. 'Dit is het.' zei Duister Storm. Zijn donkergroene ogen glommen. 'Wacht even.' zei Reese. 'Er staat hier iets.' Duister Storm stapte dichterbij een grote, halve pilaar. 'Er staat: Ed thcark nak sap nekawtno sla ed gnilemmatsfa nav Enemy reih si.' Reese keek geschrokken. 'Kom snel! We moeten hier weg.' miauwde hij bezorgd. Duister Storm knikte, en de twee katten verlieten de grot. Hoofdstuk 1 Nova rende door het bos, achter haar broer Aristris aan. 'Haha, jij kunt me toch niet pakken!' hoonde hij. 'Kom terug!' riep een andere stem. Aristris zuchtte en draaide zich om. 'Maar mam, dit is een van de belangrijkste za-' Nova was op haar broer gesprongen. Ik zei toch dat ik je zou pakken!' piepte ze opgewonden. 'Nova! Aristris! Kom nu mee naar huis!' riep Nova's moeder, Sirena. Aristris rolde met zijn ogen en duwde Nova van zich af. Nova volgde Aristris en Sirena naar hun huis, een verlaten houten tweebeennest in het bos. 'Waarom moesten we zo snel were naar huis?' klaagde Aristris. 'Jullie waren de grens overgestoken. Je hebt toch gehoord van het grote gevecht laatst? De groep van Duister Storm heeft het gewonnen en heeft de grens verplaatst.' Nova luisterde met grote ogen. 'Ze gaan toch niet ons huis afpakken?' piepte ze. Sirena schudde haar hoofd. 'Ochtend Blad zal alles doen om dat te voorkomen. Jullie mogen wel weer buiten spelen, terwijl ik hier blijf. Aristris, misschien kun jij je zusje wat vecht tecgnieken leren?' Aristris knikte. Hij was al ouder dan Nova en werd getraind door Ochtend Blad. Wat zou het cool zijn, om als mentor je leider te hebben! 'Kom je, Nova?' vroeg Aristris ongeduldig. Nova knikte en volgde haar grote broer. 'Sirena en Lapis hebbet je vernoemd naar de komeet genaamd de Cosmos. Cosmos betekente moed in de Oude Taal.' legde Aristris uit. 'Onze vader en moeder hopen dat jij net zo een held wordt als Tyrah, ook al ben je een afstammeling van Ymene.' Nova knikte. Ze schaamde zich er niet voor. Ymene en Tyrah leefden toen de katten naar de Lagune van Magie reisden. Die katten waren de helden van hun zogenaamde "Clans" en volgens hun leider hadden ze een speciale plek verdiend. Ymene, toen nog bekend als Vuurlicht, deed vele goede dingen maar in de Lagune had zij bijna iedereen vermoord. Alleen Tyrah, Ymene's zoon Gery, en zes anderen hadden het overleefd. Toen had Tyrah samen met Gery Ymene vermoord en hem zijn naam gegeven. 'Hallo.' klonk een vriendelijke stem, en er verscheen een donkergrijze cyperse krijger. 'Wie ben jij?!' gromde Aristris. 'Ik ben Duister. Jullie zijn toch de afstammelingen van Ymene? Als jullie dat zijn, volg me.' Nova keek Aristris aan, en die knikte. Ze volgden Duister vanover de Bergen van macht, totdat ze bij de verlaten tweebeenplaats Fey Dorf aankwamen. Lapis had Nova en Aristris ooit verteld dat dit de plaats was waar de meeste katten van Duister Storm's groep wonen. 'Reese!' riep Duister. Lapis had hen ook over Reese verteld. De leerling van Duister Storm. Reese wandelde naar de drie katten. 'Ik heb ze.' fluisterde Duister. Toen moesten Aristris en Nova hem volgen naar een klein, tweebeennestje. Er was alleen een tweebeentrap naar beneden, en Duister duwde hen erin. 'Nu heb ik jullie!' grijnsde Duister. 'Ik ben Duister Storm, de leider van mijn griep. En jullie zal ik gebruiken om de macht te krijgen over de lagune!' Duister Storm drukte op een knopje, waardoor het licht aanging en je de kamer kon zien. Het enige wat er was waren twee zachte, langwerpige dingen (die waren wel erg versleten), een klein gaatje waardorr regenwater naar binnen stroomde, en een kuil waar eten in zat. Duister Storm had de deur opslot gedaan, zodat de twee katten er niet meer uit konden. 'Wat gaan ze met ons doen?' vroeg Nova aan Aristris. Hoofdstuk 2 Reese keek toe he de twee kittens werden opgesloten in de donkere "kelder". 'Weet je zeker dat we de juisten hebben?' vroeg Reese aan Duister Storm. 'Ja, het moet wel. Lapis is de afstammeling van Ymene, en Cosmo Nova en Aristris zijn z'n jongen.' Reese knikte. 'Ga maar mee met Sphara's vechtpatrouille, je hebt wat training nodig. Ze gaan het bos overnemen. We zouden daar veel prooi kunnen vinden voor onze groep.' Reese knikte gehoorzaam en slofde naar de plek waar patrouilles altijd verzamelen. 'Ah, Reese. Daar ben je, we kunnen vertrekken!' riep Sphara. Ze was ongeveer zo oud als hij, maar had buitengewone krachten en daardoor heeft Duister Storm haar al vroeg leerling en ook al snel een officieel lid van de jagers en vechters gemaakt. De patrouille rende door de Bergen van Macht, vernoemd naar de Grot van Macht. Aan het begin van het bos was er niemand te vinden, maar toen de patrouille dichter het bos in ging hoorden ze kattenstemmen. 'Stil!' siste Sphara. 'We moeten ze vinden!' miauwde een stem bezorgd. 'Dat is Sirena.' miauwde Ulrich kalm. 'Zij is zwak.' Reese zag dat Lapis, Ochtend Blad en Valerie er ook waren. 'En...val aan!' schreeuwde Sphara. Eliss en Sphara vochten tegen Lapis en Ochtend Blad, terwijl Reese en Ulrich Valerie en Sirena verjoegen. Nadat ze allemaal verjaagd waren, was Reese opgelucht. 'Ik hoop dat ik nu rust krijg, ik moet de hele dag al werk doen voor Duister Storm. 'Ja, ik ken dat. Hij liet me ook altijd de hele dag werken.' miauwde Sphara. Ze lieten geurmarkeringen achter en gingen daarna terug naar hun woonplaats. Reese kwam aan in het tweebeendorp Fey Dorf, en ging eerst naar Duister Storm om te vertellen hoe het was gegaan. 'Het was een eitje, we hadden ze best snel verjaagd. Sphara had toen besloten om nog even te gaan jagen.' miauwde hij. 'Goed... Het zal niet lang meer duren voordat wij de macht hebben in de Lagune, en daarna in het hele eiland.' Duister Storm gebaarde dat Reese mocht gaan. 'Ik kan de gevangenen eerst wat te eten geven..' fluisterde Reese tegen zichzelf. Hij liep naar de deur, waar hij zijn prooi weer oppakte. Hij deed de deur naar de kelder open, waar hij naar beneden lip. 'Hier.' miauwde hij, en hij probeerde zo min mogelijk aardig te klinken. 'Jullie eten voor vandaag.' Hij gooide een vogeltje voor de poten van de twee katten. 'Bedankt..' gromde het katertje. Reese liep zonder verder iets te zeggen naar boven, weg uit dat enge hok. 'Wacht!' riep het poesje. Reese draaide zich om. 'Wanneer laat je ons weer vrij? Aristris heeft zijn trainingen gemist!' miauwde ze. 'Ik weet niet wanneer jullie worden vrijgelaten, maar wel ooit.' antwoordde Reese. Hoofdstuk 3 'Ik heb een idee.' zei Aristris. 'Zei je dat gaatje waar het water doorheen komt? Dat kunnen we groter maken en dan ontsnappen!' Nova keek haar broer blij aan. 'Ja, maar hoe komen we daarbij? Het is te hoog!' Aristris grijnsde. 'Ik weet het al, maar ik heb jouw hulp nodig Nova. Blokkeer de ingang met spullen uit dit hol.' nova knikte en sleepte een matras naar de top van de trap met de hulp van Aristris. Ze legden het zo neer dat niemand er meer door kon. Daarna gingen ze naar beneden en pakten het andere matras, en zette het tegen de aarde aan. zo konden ze naar het gaatje lopen, heel gemakkelijk. 'Ik begin met graven, jij kijkt of er niemand binnenkomt.' Aristris begon te graven, en zag dat het nacht was. 'Mooi.' fluisterde hij tegen zichzelf. Nadat het gat klaar was, riep hij Nova en gingen ze ontsnappen. 'Wow, goed gedaan broer!' miauwde Nova. 'Weet je waar we heen moeten?' Aristris antwoordde: 'We moeten langs het kasteel, dan zijn we veilig. We vragen of er een zo'n drijfding kan komen waarmee we naar de overkant kunnen. 'Ik zie het kasteel!' riep Aristris opgelucht. 'Nu zijn we weer vrij! Nou ja.... bijna dan. ' Nova huppelde achter Aristris aan. 'Ik weet zeker dat we het zullen halen! Ik wed dat die domkoppen nog niet eens wakker zijn.' Aristris bleef toen staan. 'Oh... ja..' mompelde hij. 'Is er iets broer?' vroeg Nova bezorgd. 'Nou ja... Ochtend Blad had me tijdens training verteld dat de katten van Duister Storm vaak 's nachts ook wakker zijn. Dus misschien zijn we gezien.' Nova staarde haar broer aan. 'D...Dan moeten we rennen! Snel!!!' Ze renden een heuvel af, waar Nova struikelde over een steen. 'Au!' piepte ze. Aristris had het niet in de gaten en verdween achter een andere heuvel. Maar een paar seconden later kwam hij weer tevoorschijn, en rende naar Nova. 'Gaat het? Ik draag je wel.' Aristris pakte haar op, draaide zich om, en begon the rennen. 'Umm broer, waarom ga je de verkeerde kant op?' Aristris antwoordde niet. Toen kwam ze weer bij het dorp aan, waar hun gevangenis was. 'Hah, ik heb je!' zei Aristris. 'Uhh... wat bedoel je daarmee?' miauwde Nova verward. 'Ik ben Sphara, een lid van Duister Storm's groep. Met mijn magische krachten heb ik de gedaante van jouw broer aangenomen.' Sphara gooide Nova de donkere kelder weer in, wara het gat was dichtgemaakt en de matrassen waren weggehaald. 'En mijn broer dan?' Sphara, die intussen er weer uitzag als zichzelf, wees naar een kleine tunnel. Toen Nova in de grot aan het einde van de tunnel aakwam kwam er tranen in haar ogen. 'Nee!!!' Hoofdstuk 4 'Reese zuchtte en plofte neer in het kruidenbed in zijn hol. Dit was de laatste dag dat hij hier zou slapen, morgen zou hij in Fey Dorf wonen. Snel viel hij in slaap. Zijn dromen waren vreemd, eerst kreeg hij een droom van zijn geboorte. Zijn moeder, Felix, stierf tijdens de geboorte. Maar er was niet een... maar twee kittens! 'Maar ik heb toch geen broer of zus.' mompelde Reese verward. En de andere kitten leek precies op Sphara. Ze kregen allebei een andere pleegmoeder, en wisten dus niet dat ze broer en zus waren. 'Wauw, ik wist niet dat Sphara mijn zus is.' Toen werd hij bewusteloos, en kwam toen terecht voor de Grot van Macht. Duister Storm stond op een rots boven de ingang, en Reese zag allemaal katten van Ochtend Blad's groep naar binnen gaan. Ze zagen er slecht uit, alsof ze zich dagen lang niet gegeten hadden. Reese liep verder de grot in toen hij merkte dat hij ontzichtbaar was voor alle katten. De katten van Ochtend Blad's groep liepen recht naar de Kamer Des Doods, een plek waar geen kat levend uit komt. Bij de katten die de kamer ingingen, zaten ook een paar katten van Duister Storm. En hij zag dat niet alle katten van Ochtend Blad erbij zaten. 'Dus Duister Storm wil iedereen doden die niet trouw aan hem is..' miauwde Reese. Hij las de tekst op de muur naast de ingang naar de Kamer Des Doods. 'Als de stalen deuren dicht gaan, zijn zij die hierin zitten verdoemd.' las hij. Toen deden Eliss, Ulrich, Paige, en hij (uit de toekomst) de stalen deuren dicht. De aanhangers van Duister Storm bleven voor de deur staan, totdat ze gegil hoorden. Toen het gegil weg was deden ze de deurenn weer open, en er lag alleen nog een paar haren, botten en as. Duister Storm, de was gaan kijken, lachte tevreden. 'Nu nemen we het hele eiland over, en degenen die niet trouw aan mij zijn zullen sterven net als die andere verraders!' Reese werd wakker. 'Is...is dat de toekomst...? We kunnen zoiets niet laten gebeuren!' Hij probeerde rustig te worden. 'Ach ja, misschien was het maar een stomme droom en geen voorspelling van de toekomst ofzo.' Hij liep naar buiten, en herrinerde zich dat toen hij zichzelf zag in de droom hij een of andere ''ketting ''om had. 'Reese!' riep Paige, die aan kwam lopen. Je ceremonie begint nu. Kom je?' Reese knikte en volgde haar. Bij de ceremonie kreeg hij een speciale ''ketting, ''waarmee hij nog sterker zou zijn. Reese woonde nu bij Sphara, want Duister wist dat ze broer en zus waren. Hoofdstuk 5